Unmanned aerial vehicles are continuing to increase in use. For example, unmanned aerial vehicles are often used for surveillance. There is also discussion of electronic-commerce retailers, and other entities, delivering items directly to a user's home using unmanned aerial vehicles. While there are many beneficial uses of unmanned aerial vehicles, they also have many drawbacks. For example, relatively large and/or powerful motors may be utilized for certain types of unmanned aerial vehicles, which may produce relatively significant noise during operation. Such motors may be utilized for various reasons, such as enabling unmanned aerial vehicles to carry large amounts of weight (e.g., corresponding to numerous and/or large items to be transported, large batteries for long flight times, etc.). Due to the noise produced during operation, use of such unmanned aerial vehicles may be perceived as less than desirable in certain environments (e.g., residential neighborhoods).
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereof are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean “including, but not limited to.”